To A Love Proclaimed
by Glorious Burden
Summary: A SaitoxLouise lemon. Couldn't find better titles for this but oh well. Don't like lemons, turn back! Read 'n review please, if you don't mind!


**To A Love Proclaimed**

_I'm back with another new anime I've come to like. This is my first take on The Familiar Of Zero fic, so please go easy on me or cut me a slack. No hard flames please. At least I've watched some memorable parts with some English dub._

_I've come to like it some weeks ago and became a fan. I saw another Saito x Louise lemon and it gave me an inspiration and I feel like making this. I wanna make a fic about them in my take, the way how I can do it, so no ripping from it, k?_

_I don't know how good or bad my writings or my story style here, I might've repeated a few lines and I might've made some errors or may have overlooked something, but I've done what I can do here since I want to detail everything and fixed a few errors._

_I hope you'll have a good time reading this. Enjoy this one! Hope it's good!_

* * *

The night falls in as the sun retires for the day as darkness occupies the heavens. The mage Louise and her heroic familiar Saito, return to Louise's quarters after their date in the nearby town. They've now been together for 2 years and have been through many, and at the same time growing closer to one another; their feelings grow deeper as they evidently further fell in-love.

It is nighttime and they're preparing for the night, waiting for what the next day will bring. Saito prepares his little bed on the floor, like the way normal Japanese people would. "Saito..." Louise suddenly calls to Saito as she's sitting on her bed. "Yes?" he responds. "Umm...you can sleep here...with me...if you like." Louise shyly tells him. Inwardly, she wants Saito to be with her.

Saito can only nod and comply, though he too is shy. He hesitantly sat at the bed on her left. Saito has his shirt on and jeans for the sleep while Louise is in her white shirt portion of her usual uniform. There was a short period of silence between them as neither makes a move or sound a word. Slowly, Louise moves her hand and holds his hand next to her. Saito is shaking inwardly and hesitates to do anything. Their hearts begin a race as it pounds rapidly in their chests.

"Saito...do you really love me?" Louise asked. Saito has his hand holds hers now and held her right hand tight. "Yes Louise, I love you very much. What I said on the boat is true." Saito stated to her. Louise looked into his azure eyes, seeing nothing but honesty in his orbs as he said it.

Louise stares deeply into his eyes, his charming and smoldering gaze made her weak at the knees. Her feelings for him that grows over time, and she feels she can no longer hide it. Louise thinks this is finally the time to express it for him. After all the crazy things she's done to Saito, she would at least make up for all she's done. She was shy before, now is her chance, her moment for this.

Saito moves his free left hand and caress her cheek with the back of his hand. "Louise, do you also love me?" he asked. Louise couldn't hide how she feels about him anymore. "Yes, I do love you!" Louise proclaimed and suddenly moved forward and kissed his lips passionately. Saito is caught a bit off-guard, usually it was him to kiss her first. He then relaxed into it, closes his eyes and kissed her in return.

They kiss each other with passion; their kiss romantic and filled with want as it lasted several minutes. Their arms secure each other, wanting the warmth of one another. Romance fills the atmosphere of Louise's room, the heat rising.

Their kiss intensifies and soon Saito's tongue licks her lips asking her permission to come in. Louise happily accepts, and their tongues dance happily inside their mouths and their lips pressed lovingly and move around as they exchange saliva and taste one another. Eventually both lovers had to break off as they need air. Her white shirt fell slightly from her shoulders as they've kissed.

"Saito, I want to...um..." Louise stuttered.

"What is it?"

"I...I want to...consummate our love. So please, let us do this." Louise said to him. Saito blushed, caught off-guard about they would eventually come to this.

"You sure?" he asked to her, a bit uncertain. She nodded her head. "Besides, that day before you go to battle, in my mind, I guess we're married on that day, so it's alright." Louise reminded him as they remember that time. "Alright then..." Saito agrees and then gently seizes her pink lips, Louise closed her eyes and surrenders to his touch.

Both were lost in the kissing frenzy. Louise enjoys kissing Saito, but figures it's time for something new, to take their relationship to another level and she knows it. Louise just drowns herself into his essence and Saito did the same.

His hands travel down and strokes her hip, Louise gasped a little in the kiss as he does this. Her arms secures him to her as she submits to his warmth. Like before, their tongues do physical movements with one another, which is more passionate this time; their saliva go into their mouths as they make a trade them. Louise can think of nothing but Saito; she wants his touch, his love for her.

As they're kissing, Louise knew something in her mind: Saito had done a lot for her while she would ill-treat him whenever she had a hasty conclusion about him being with other girls. Louise now thinks it's time for a new pace in their relationship. 'You've always done a lot for me...I'll be good to you from now on...It's time for a new pace for the better...' Louise declared in her thoughts.

As they're nearing the loss of air in them, they had to break their kiss. Louise looks into eyes, grayish-blue color that glints brightly in the dark like the moon; Louise can see the growing desire in his eyes, and the strong fire that burns within him. Louise shifted in her position from his side and onto him; she moved her left leg to be at his right side, enabling her to sit on Saito's lap, her legs around him. In her room where the lights were off, the moon's radiance were their only source of light. And from the moon's light that Saito can see the intense desire and love in Louise's pink eyes.

"Saito, you can...do whatever you want to me. I really want to...make love to you..." Louise said, looking into him, her voice filled with longing. "Then will you allow me?" Saito asked gently. "Yes..." Louise said, with a little tone of finality; inwardly she had wanted this for a long time.

While on him, Louise slithers her hands inside his shirt and caress his chest, making Saito gasp. Louise's lips now inch towards his and Saito couldn't move like she put a charm on him. Saito carefully puts his hand on her hips and that's when Louise dove in for a kiss, her hands at the back of his head. She presses her chest against him, desperate for contact; perhaps desperate because other girls have bigger breasts than hers and feels she refuses to be outdone by them, although her breasts now have grown slightly. Louise presses herself harder but figured the clothes were in the way.

She let go of the kiss and gently takes off his shirt; Saito pulled up his arms to help her along. She notices his fine chest decorated with a few scars from all their adventures and the battles he faced along with a few inflicted by none other than herself. Louise caresses them as if trying to make them go away.

Louise then takes his hands and to the helm of her white buttoned shirt. She gave him a reassuring look and permits him to take it off. Saito understood what she meant and complies to her and begins to unbutton them one by one. Her white shirt already fell on her shoulders, now Saito helps by bringing it down. Louise shakes it off to let it fall off her and tossed it somewhere.

Louise is now left in her white panties and Saito can't help but to stare at her fine angelic body. Saito can feel his hard on growing as he feels a little tightness in his pants. Her breasts have grown slightly bigger, though nowhere big as the other girls such as Siesta, Tiffania, Henrietta and Kirche but still Louise's breasts are quite alright for him. Saito also takes a moment to look at her body, her skin radiating beautifully from the moon's light. Louise greatly blushes deep shades of red as a response from his reaction.

"I'm sorry if they're not big as you hope it to be. It's something I have no control over." Louise apologized to Saito, referring to her body lacking figure. "It doesn't matter. You're fine by me." Saito reassures to her, which makes Louise feel relieved.

She then places her hand on his crotch, making Saito groan from the ecstasy she's giving him. Later Louise puts her hands behind his head and gives him more deep and fierce kisses. She pulls him down to the bed, placing herself in the pillows while Saito kisses her for all it's worth. Saito can feel her breasts pressing against his chest; Louise fervently presses her chest against his, silently telling him she is somehow better than the other girls.

As they kiss, Louise turns around to now be on top of him. Louise begins to rub her body against his while both are still kissing each other deeply. Saito moaned inside her mouth and Louise presses herself harder on him. She kisses him until both need air. She takes this moment to take off his pants, Saito helping her along. He unzips it and Louise pulls them down and threw it aside, leaving him in his boxers. Louise doesn't know the kinds of things guys wear underneath them, especially if it comes from the world Saito came from.

Saito's hands find themselves at her hips, his fingers hooked around her panties. "May I?" Saito asked gently and cautiously. "Yes you may." Louise answered, reassuring her lover. With permission given, Saito slowly tugs down her panties, inch by inch until it's around her thighs. Louise helped him take down and once at her ankles she kicked it aside.

Louise then goes down to the bed and purposely let Saito be on top of her. Saito revels at looking at her beautiful naked body. "You're beautiful Louise." Saito said again sincerely, making Louise blush bloody red. "Oh Saito..." she too is at a loss for words, his smoldering azures looking down at her made her feel helpless under him. Her hands reach to caress his chest once more, Saito slightly gasped from her warm touch, a thing he never experiences from her that often.

Saito goes down to kiss her again and both were locked in another round of tongues dueling. His hands reaches down to her hips and caress them, her hands hold themselves in random places of him. His chest pressed against her breasts, this somehow makes Louise smile inwardly. Once again Louise switch their places and she's on top of him.

Louise breaks the kiss and looks down at his fine body. Later she helps him sit up and stares at his eyes again while her hands caress his strong body. The light of the moon, their only source of light, illuminate their eyes with radiance.

Louise's hands now clasp at his boxers and want to pull them down. Saito helps her and threw them somewhere, not caring where they'll land. She unexpectedly pushes him down and takes this moment to see her beloved familiar's body; his skin glows from the moon's light that shines forth from the windows. Louise takes her sights on his manhood and stares at it longingly, leaving Saito a bit embarrassed under her gaze.

"Your body seems much chiseled, my man." Louise teasingly said while giving him a cute wink; Saito flushed from her. Looking down at his manhood, though Louise instinctively knows, she has limited knowledge when it comes to topics of sex. Seeing its size, she feels slightly nervous, but she has to put that concern aside; nothing will stop her from getting her chance with Saito.

Suddenly she brings herself down to Saito with a deep, hot and hungry kiss, letting their naked bodies press onto one another. Both gasped in their kiss from their touch now they are nude, the contact of their skins delivering an ecstatic bliss. The euphoric touch of one another made them want each other more, feeling more aroused.

One of her hands went down to touch his shaft, curious about a part that only the male species can have. Saito gasped from her touch and moaned out. "Could I go on?" she asked, concerned if she might hurt him. Saito nodded at her, then her hands toy his shaft. Saito writhes and moans in pleasure from her ministration on him; this is something new for her to do something on him. Louise continues to play with his manhood, enjoying sounds of his moans and wanting to know more about this certain part. Traces of his cum pour from the tip and Louise's fingers get them and put the little pint in her mouth. 'Tastes sweet...' she thought.

After a while Louise embraces him as she wants more of him. Both can't help but to hold each other more, letting their bodies make contact. This is their first time experiencing this kind of touch, and they like the pleasures it provides. Louise loves the sensation of his skin against hers; she finds herself enjoying his touch which she never knew she would.

'So this is love...' Louise ponders in her mind, a bit curious to know what making love is. Both lovers continue to kiss and pressing their bodies to one another for some minutes, enjoying one another.

Saito pressed his right hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss while the left hand caresses her thigh and her buttocks, giving Louise an intense sensation from below her. Louise's hand then grabs his right hand and guides it to her left breast. Saito gently squeezed it, making Louise gasp in pleasure in the kiss.

He then broke their loving kiss as his air is nearing depletion, still underneath her. Saito becomes bolder in his moves as he lets his left hand move from her neck to her right breast. Louise moaned in the air as she feels the touch of his hands on her average breasts. He massages them softly in circular rotations, causing her to moans go to the next volume level. "Oh Saito..." she holds her head up high and moan in pleasure, being pleasured by what he administers.

His thumbs play with her nipples until they were erect and rock-solid. Saito pushed her up so that they'll be in a sitting position, then he sucks and licks her right breast and while stimulating the left. Some minutes later, Saito switches breasts and applies the same actions. The pink-haired angel moans sexily and encourages her familiar love to keep going.

He continues to suck and lick her nipples, making her moan continuously. Saito then puts his face in between her breasts, licking and kissing its valley, not caring how small or average they are. Louise can only sing out her pleasurable moans and sighs and of his name, her arousal getting high like never before.

Saito then turns their positions around so he can be on top this time. Louise lies down with her arms by her sides, looking up into her lover's eyes and smiles; her love for him sparkles in her eyes. Saito smiles back while looking at her seemingly beautiful body. From there Saito again goes down to take and taste her lips, which Louise happily kisses back. Then he goes to her neck, kissing it while slowly going down, to her collar bone, chest, her belly and then down to her clit. They now leave their actions say all of their love as words are not needed at the moment.

Saito opened her tight two-folds, giving intense sensations on Louise. His thumb stimulates her clitoris while his index and middle finger slides inside her hole, Louise moaned very loud at his treatment. He works on her but not yet going fast or hard; he wanted to hear her moans and seeing his little pink angel writhe in scorching delicious pleasure.

"Uuhhh! Saito! Saito!!" she moans louder, pleasurably tortured by his moves. Saito continued his treatment until he inserts 3 of his fingers in. His fingers stimulate her canal it's enough to make her moan and the pressure building.

"Saito! More! Please..." she begged to him and Saito easily complies. Louise moaned very loud and her hands pull in his hand deeper. Saito then inserts his tongue inside her clitoris, Louise can only moan his name louder and feel this heated ecstasy. Saito stimulates her on until the pressure builds; Louise screamed in pleasure as her juices were released and goes into Saito's waiting hand.

Saito licks all her sweet liquids on his hand, retrieving all that had spilled so to not let it get wasted. 'Tastes sweet...' Saito thought to himself. He goes up to face her then felt her hands touch his cheek and let Saito look directly at her pink orbs. "Saito...allow me to please you." Louise cooed and her familiar knight can only nod.

Louise now flips Saito over with a little force as he lands with a little "oof". Her right hand goes down from his cheek, to his chest and down all the way to his manhood. Louise rubs his rod and testicles gently, making Saito writhe and moan in pleasure under her. Louise kisses him deeply, then goes to his neck. She goes down to his chest, nuzzling her face into it to bathe in his masculinity. She goes then goes to his chest and licks all that made a man.

Louise then go up to face his handsome face. She caresses his cheek, looks at him lovingly at his eyes. "Saito...I'm yours forever..." Louise cooed, her tone states for the fact that she's very much in-love with him. "Louise..." Saito is a bit speechless of what he heard. "Louise, you know I love you deeply and greatly, even though you can be hard to handle." Saito spoke with sincerity. Louise giggled from his remark and her smile broadens; even in the dark her smile is bright for him to see.

She let them swap positions again and Saito prepares himself for entry. Louise spreads her legs, signaling him for the love they will soon make. "You sure you're ready?" Saito asked in a caring tone. "Yes..." her tone indicates her choice is final. With that granted Louise readies herself for entry. Once their positions were proper, Saito slowly let his tip enter her tight interior. He goes a bit further and reaches her hymen. Louise nods at him, permitting him to do it. Saito pushes onward, breaching her hymen, her virginity now belong to him forever.

Louise grits her teeth as she felt sharp jolts inside her like a dozen or so needles were poking at her delicate part, but Louise let this pain be some sort of purgatory for all the crazy misfits she done onto him. Knowing she's in pain, Saito stays still for some minutes, letting her adjust. "Saito..." Louise started to move against him as the pain becomes pleasure, and its blissful sensation continues to rise.

His movements slowly pick up speed, her moans increasing in volume. The pain is completely gone, with a great feeling taking over. Instinct now drives Saito on as his thrusts became as intense, them moving in a rhythm. Louise's moans became loud, Saito's grunts go in duet with hers. The friction he feels on his hard erection is great, as he pumps into her, reaching her g-spot. Louise then flips him around, wanting a taste of pleasure done into her.

His right hand holds her left hand while his free hand goes around her body to touch her and feeling her perfect curves. Louise puts her right hand on his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, holding them securely. Saito's free hand goes to her right breast, giving her additional pleasure.

Later Saito wraps his arms around her as she embraces him tight like before. Louise then rubs her body up and down on him; Louise moves her hips into him as she repeatedly impales herself on it, thrusting herself for his manhood to go in further. Louise then goes to his neck, inhaling the masculine and hard scent of his being as well as the scent of his hair. The nipples of her breasts scrape along his chest, as she somehow likes to do it on him.

Louise goes up and down which picks up speed in a short time. She goes up to Saito and wraps her arms behind him and moving into him, with Saito moving to meet her thrusts that intensifies by each passing minute. He holds her tight with his arms around her, his hands going anywhere they want; Saito now enjoys the immense ecstasy his love's giving him. Louise is pleased at this, seeing him enjoying this she's giving to her love. Louise keeps up the pace, the intensity builds up and they reach their first orgasm of their lives.

"Louise!!!"

"Oh Saito!!!"

"I...I can feel it...I'm..."

"Saito...I want it!!"

Louise thrusts harder into Saito, wanting to give both of them the first blissful release they had in their lives. She thrust herself with sheer fervent and Saito pumps up into her clit until their low regions exploded from the ecstasy. Saito ejaculates in her and Louise cummed on him. Their pleasurable screams echo throughout Louise's room, their juices had come to soak their hips.

Louise fell and lied down on Saito, taking a momentary rest after their first ever experience of an orgasm. Her left hand holds Louise's right hand while her right gently caresses his chest and then his cheek. Louise looks at him lovingly, seeing the moon's light that made him look enchantingly handsome even from his messy and tired looks and sweat glistening on his skin. They rested for some minutes, regaining energy for their tired bodies. Louise and Saito looked at each other directly, looking at one another with deep love shining in their eyes.

"Hey Saito, do something for me..." Louise suddenly requested. "What?" Saito got the answer when Louise reluctantly pulls herself away from his dick and let them stand up. There she moves backwards, pulling Saito with her until she's backed up against the wall, just beside her bed. "You know what to do." Louise said and he understood.

He then gets the chance to insert his manhood back into her, making Louise screech happily at the feeling of him inside her again. Her legs were lifted off the floor as Saito pumps in her; she then wraps her legs around him and holds on. Saito thrust upwards whilst Louise thrust downwards, being able to meet in their movements. Saito becomes bolder and daring as his left hand holds her buttocks while the other holds at her back. Louise can only hold on to Saito as he pumps in and out her, hitting her g-spot every time.

Saito pounded into her as he grunts from the friction from her walls; their hot and sweaty naked bodies pressed against one another as their pleasurable cries and moans become the constant soundtrack in the air. Scorching ecstasy easily finds both of them as Louise wraps her legs tighter and vigorously thrust herself in him deeply, forcing him to pound even further into her tight and moist opening.

Louise takes his right hand and placed it into her left breast, trying to intensify the ecstasy. She secures her legs tighter on his hips, trying to make him go deeper. Saito's mouth sucks on her breast while the other hand twitches the rock-hard nipples on the other. Their bodies press hard into one another, them holding each other tight while moving in harmonic rhythm; Louise can see that Saito can be one great lover. "Saito!! More!!" she screamed, wanting more of this heaven.

Saito puts his face near her neck level, his hand still at her left breast, the other placed on near her buttocks. She had placed her hands on his head and neck, clinging on to him dearly; she revels in feeling her skin against his. As they move into one another, the lovers looked at each other eye to eye.

Her moans gets louder and louder as Saito becomes bolder and going deeper, hitting her g-spot every time. She wrapped her legs tighter, needing him to go deeper. His hand that was on her breast now moves behind her. Her hands that are on his head and neck holds him tight as she clings onto him as Saito thrusts reaches jackhammer intensity.

His speed and pace steadily increases to high levels, already sending the two of them to this Nirvana feeling. Saito's hard grunts and Louise's sweet moans fills the room with this ecstatic duet. Louise thrust back downwards to meet him; their bodies now grind hard against one another. Both held each other tight, going in for this amazing ride. Louise's breasts pressed against his fine chest, her nipples scraping the hard and fleshy landscape. Saito and Louise were lost in the love they're making and in the loving heat.

When both sense nearing their release, their thrusts were at a berserk level. Louise impales herself more on him; Saito feels her walls tightening on him, going deeper and deeper as he goes.

"AHH!! Saito!!!" Louise screamed as she holds her love tighter. "Uh!! Louise!!! It's getting close...I'm going to!!" Saito could not hold out from the coming release as the pressure builds and he has reached his limits. The edge has been reached, now the dams now give way. Saito quickly goes up to Louise and suppress their screams of release by a deep kiss; Louise locks her lips to him.

Saito shoots his seed into her and Louise spills out her honey. At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the spasms of their incredible release. Their lips pressed hard into each other, they scream inside their wet caverns, amounts of drool spilled into them. As their spasms die down, they break their kiss and take moment to catch their breath. Saito's legs are getting tired from their climax but he held on, still holding Louise and pressing her against the wall.

Louise still holds him tight by her arms and legs, not wanting to let go her love anytime soon. They enjoy the love making they were doing, and both feels they're up for one more go. "Louise is it alright for one more?" Saito asked gently. "Of course." Louise answered nonchalantly with a wink. She may be getting tired, but her body is eager to feel more pleasure, getting enough of it may seem difficult. Gathering all the strength he has left in his legs, Saito guides them to her bed.

They fall to her bed, Saito turns her around to let him be on top. With him becoming daring, Louise feels powerless under him but she figures to give him more chances. Louise moves up to let her head rest on the comfy pillows. Both lovers locked each other eye to eye once more, seeing the love shining from their orbs while letting them rest a little. Their hot naked bodies bath in sweat from the incredible heat. They breathe steadily, regaining the strength they need for a last round as they want to make-up for any lost or stalled chances of them being together and proving their love.

After looking each other in the eye for some time, Saito looked at Louise's lovely being. The moon's light glistens on her naked form from the sweat, making her look stunningly enchanting like she's an angel. 'She looks so beautiful under the moonlight...' Saito thought to himself. He then looks up her face and asked, "Shall I?"

Louise nodded. Saito begins pumping slow in her as his speed increases while going to her neck to kiss it before going up to kiss her. Their tongues dance again while once more trading their spit. Saito pumps in her deeper and harder while his left hand move to her right breast and squeeze it, making Louise moaned loud within Saito's mouth. Minutes later he parted his lips from her, now going focus on hammering in her. "OH SAITO!!!" Louise screamed out, the pleasure so great, his thrust became as intense as a jackhammer.

Louise writhes and moans in pleasure under him. Saito likes the view of his angel under him; her face flustered in hot ecstasy and her writhing and screaming over and over underneath him. Saito continued to stimulate her breast and going deep and hard in her canal, always hitting her g-spot.

His manhood slicked by her juices that now soaks it, enabled him to thrust in and out smoothly. Louise holds him more, her legs wrapped securely tight on his waist, leaving him no room of retreating from her; the friction brings intense pleasure that fills their beings. Saito grunted and moaned along with Louise's moans and screams that fill up her room. Saito enjoys the feeling of him in her core, filling it with such warmth and a heavenly sensation.

"Saito! I love you!! I love you so much!!!"

"Louise!! Aaahh!!"

"Saito...please release it to me!"

The two lovers grind their bodies hard to get that natural high. Then the pleasure reaches sky high, the pressure from their lower regions rising to critical. Saito's thrusts became berserk, Louise presses and rubs her body harder on him. The friction in Saito reaches critical mass, her walls clenched very tight on him. At last and again, both had reached over the edge; they now spew their cum into one another.

"LOUIIIIISE!!!"

"SA...SAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Both cummed into one another for the third time. Their climax sends their bodies' muscles into a little spasm, made them hold to each other very tight. Saito falls to her chest, panting in exhaustion, his head in between her breasts. Louise still securely holds Saito like the lover he is for her, tired and weary from this heated experience.

"Louise..." Saito muttered breathless, tired from his hard ejaculation. "Saito...Oh Saito..." Louise cooed softly. After regaining their air, Saito goes up to kiss her lips once more, Louise happily returns the favor. Their lips very much locked, tongues dancing once more and exchanging spit. Their love now proclaimed then made, their relationship brought to completion.

When they're deprived of air again and exhaustion now taken hold of them, Saito laid down to her side. Louise spoons him as he catches his breath back.

"That was great Louise, we had a great time." he said panting. "Yes, we really have." Louise replied, smiling sweetly at him. "Saito I'll be good to you from now on..." Louise said to him, echoing what her thoughts said earlier. "Louise..." Saito couldn't find the words to speak out, but then he wouldn't want to spoil the moment. "I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you...so please love me...you're the only one for me..." she stated it all.

They look at each other in their eyes for a while until their eyelids become heavy. Saito yawned and fell to her side, still connected to her. Louise puts the blankets over them and places him in her embrace as she prepares to sleep with her heroic familiar. Louise doesn't care if anyone objects to their love, all that matters is that she's with him throughout her life.

"Good night Louise. I love you."

"Sweet dreams Saito. I love you too."

They then fall to slumber easily; Louise cuddles him lovingly and protectively as she refuses to lose him. Saito secures his arms around her, not allowing anything to go near his pink-haired angel as he sleeps peacefully. Both of them now sleep comfortably in each others arms with smiles on their faces, along with their warmth, care and love, satisfied and happy for a great time they had, and their love that's at last proven, made, shared and fulfilled.

**END**

_

* * *

_

_My first take on Familiar Of Zero...woo! I truly find that Saito and Louise are one of the best couples I've ever seen. I hope you all enjoy this one and pardon me for the errors and repeats I might've done or left. Please no flames as this is my first time taking this task on. I shall we what the future brings; who knows if I make another one but I'm very much unsure and uncertain._

_With nothing much else to say, I now say thank you and see you all later!_


End file.
